The Horrible Crime
by awesomeness-activated
Summary: "You can make fun of Jin, you can harass Jin, you can spray "MAN-WHORE" on Jin's car, heck, you can slap Jin and call him your bitch, but no one, NO ONE steals his food. ESPECIALLY his hot pocket." Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FINALLY I USE THIS ACCOUNT AND POST A STORY. It's crazy how I've had this account for 2 years and haven't posted anything. o.o Anyways, this is my first Tekken story I've posted here, so sorry if it's crappy. :D I was bored so I started typing this story a couple of days ago. It would of been up earlier, but I kept getting confused with the whole "posting a story" process here. Yes, I'm a newb. Hope you like it!**

* * *

He opened the fridge, expecting to find his snack that would help him kill off his starvation.

What the fuck.

Where is his hot pocket?

Jin was _positive_ he left it next to the bar of butter. Just to make sure he didn't stupidly misplace it without knowing, he rummeged through the fridge, searching it from top to bottom, hopping to find it, but no luck. The only conclusion he can come to is... *dramatic pause* _someone has taken it._

Oh hells no. You can make fun of Jin, you can harrass Jin, you can spary "MAN-WHORE" on Jin's car, heck, you can slap Jin and call him your bitch, but no one, _NO ONE _steals his food.

Whoever took it is a dead man- or woman. He swears to God, if freaking Asuka or Hwoarang took it, expect on the news to air **"HEADLINE: 2 DEAD CORPSES DISCOVERED IN DITCH"**. He takes this kind of stuff very seriously. It's not like he can stop bitching about it and run down to the store and buy another one. It doesn't work that way.

But If it was Jun who ate it, he was cool with that. He would _never_ dream of hitting his own mother. He would rather embarce the Devil Gene and learn to accept it than hit h- wait, no, that doesn't make sense. He _hates_ his Devil Gene. Jin's been trying to get rid of it for years now. But it _does _give him awesome wings to fly and he can shoot lazers at people he deeply dislikes...*coughHwoarangcough*

No wait, he's his bro, he would't do that. Jin keeps forgetting they're BFF'S now. They decided to settle their silly rivalry a couple of days ago and put the past behind them. They even have clolorful barcelets to prove it. (He has "Best Friends" and Hwoarang has "Forvever") Why on Earth would he even think of doing that to his BFF? He also would _never_ kill him and leave him dying on a ditch. Maybe Asuka, but _definetly _not his BFF. The Japanese man shakes his head in shame for even imagining that.

He pondered for a moment, thinking which evil monster whould dare steal his precious hot pocket and left him to starve, those greedy jerks. They're probably scarffing it down _this very moment _while Jin is left with nothing. NOTHING.

No. He wouldn't _dare_ let this happen to him. Not again. He doesn't want to go through emotional tramatic stress a second time. He shivers as the horrifying image floods into his head. The discovery of the last remains of his taco on the kitchen table left a deep emotional scar on him that would never fade. He worked his butt off to find the culprit and gain justice, but he found no evidence and it has been a cold case ever since. Taco, you'll be remembered and missed.

But the Japanese youth is determined to seek out justice and revenge for his prized hot pocket. No way _He_ will end up like Taco. He swears on his goldfish's grave, Goldie, they won't go scott-free this time.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM, 6:58 P:M**

Ling Xiaoyu was seating on the couch, waiting for Jin to show up. He had texted her to come immediatley to the "interrigation room to discuss very important matter." It took her a while to figure out the "interrigation room" was simply the living room.

After a while, Jin finally showed up, carrying a humongous reading lamp and a clipboard. He was wearing his fancy black coat he usually wears for work and what caught the Chinese girl's eyes was the big, poofy orange gardening hat perched on his head. (She's surprised he was able to wear it due to his hedge-hog hair.) She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him uncertainly, not sure what to think.

"Hey, Jin! Why are you wearing that gardening hat? Isn't that Jun's?"

The Japanese man dramatically gasped and looked deeply offended by her question. "This isn't a gardening hat! It's my _detective's_ hat. If I'm going to act like a detective, I also need to _dress_ like one."

Xiao wore a confused look. "Detective?"

Jin nodded and placed the items on the table in front of her. He turned on the lamp and faced it towards her. It produced an eye-blinding light and she had to squint and shield her eyes. Jin started pacing back and forth, hands clasped behind his back. "So, tell me _Xiao,_" He uses his fingers to make air quotes. "If that's even your real name, do you have any idea what tragedy had accurred?"

The Chinese girl looked more confused than ever. "Tragedy? I haven't heard about a tragedy."

The Japanese man couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one's even _heard _about what happened to him! He put up posters and everything! What's up with society? Don't they care about him? This is a rough time for him and they don't give a few seconds of their time to stop and look for H.P. These people disgust him.

Before Xiao knew it, Jin whirled around, picked up the lamp, and pratically shoved it at her face.

"WHERE WHERE YOU AT FEBRUARY 15 AT 5:03 P.M?!" he screamed, frantically shaking the lamp like a pyscho. Xiao had a teriffied expression on her face as she saw the man she "loved" turning into an animal. And not in a good way if you know what I mean.

"I-I was with M-Miharu," she stuttered nervously, still scared of what he might do.

"LIES! ALL LIES! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THE TRUTH I'LL TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU SECRETLY STALK LEE!" Jin warned, narrowing his eyes and pointing a finger at her. He picked up the clipboard and showed it to her, which had a crudley drawn picture of Xiao hiding in the bushes looking at Lee through binoculars while he was taking a shower.

The Chinese girl widened her eyes and gasped. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!? I'VE KEPT IT A SECRET FOR YEARS!" Ever since she layed eyes on him in the 4th tournament, she forgot about stupid Jin and fell into deep obssesion with Lee and has been stalking him since. She memorized his entire schedule and knows almost every fact in his life, even the room and hall in the hospital where he was born.

Jin smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have my sources."

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Kazuya was counting his money, laughing to himself and grinning like and idiot. "Screw Xiao's friendship! I'M STINKING RICH, MOTHERFUCKERS! I CAN FINALLY BUY THAT TOY DINOSAUR I'VE ALWAYS WANTED!"

**BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Xiao pouts like a child and sighs dramatically. "What a jerk! After all we've been through! I THAUGHT HIM HIS ABC'S FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

The Japanese youth smirked, pleased that's he's coming out vicorious so far. He's _this_ close to solving the case. He can _feel_ it in him. No, wait, that's the burrito he had for brekfast. He knew he shouldn't of added beans.

Feeling that Xiao's ready to crack under pressure, he continued repeating the same thing over and over in a loud, annoying voice. 'TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOUR SECRET! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOUR SECRET! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOUR SECRET!"

Fed up, Xiao stands up and screams at him to stop. "OK! OK! I'LL TELL YOU SOME INFORMATION I KNOW! CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

Jin ceased the annoying method. "Ok, I'm listening."

She brown eyes darted left and right, making sure no one's around and cups a hand over his ear, and whispers. "I was the one who killed your goldfish. I fed him to the neighbor's cat."

Jin raised a hand to his mouth and let out a gasp. "Y-you killed G-Goldie? But you guys said he ran off to Mexico to live a new life!"

"We lied. I'M SO SORRY! I JUST _HAD _TO! YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION TO THAT THING MORE THAN ME!" Xiao seethed, throwing her hands up in the air. Evcen though she didn't actaully love him, she didn't like her thunder being stolen by a dumb fish. Only she and Anna can be the attention whores.

He was about to yell out something to her about the hot pocket but froze as her words hit him. Hells no. Did she just refer the love of his life as _a thing_? No. Enough's enough. He's not going to be lied to any longer.

He shot deadly daggers at her. "GOLDIE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! HE UNDERSTOOD ME UNLIKE YOU! I WAS ACTUALLY IN LOVE FOR ONCE AND YOU RUINED IT! He tore off his hat and heaved it at her, whacking her in the face.

The Chinese girl glared at him, tears streaming down her eyes. "FINE THEN! WHO NEEDS YOU, YOU GOTHIC HOE! BY THE WAY, I SCREWED MARDUK BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

"NO WONDER HE STARTED BEING IN A GOOD MOOD FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS! I HATE YOU! TO THINK I LET YOU MANICURE MY NAILS!"

"YEA? WELL I HATE YOU MORE!

They shot each other one last glare before turning around and walked away in oppisote directions.

The Japanese youth sighed and tooked out a picture from his wallet. It was worn out and faded by being folded and re-opened so many times. The photo was of him and Goldie on their 3rd anniversary at Disneyland a couple of years back. He closed his eyes and kissed the photo and hugged it close to his chest.

"Don't worry, Goldie, we'll find Hot Pocket. Just you wait,"

* * *

**Wow, it looked longer on WordPad. XD This freaking chapter took me like 2 days to type. I got the idea from me starving and wishing I had a hot pocket. :D Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ASUKA'S ROOM, 7:24 P.M**

Asuka was in her room, curled up on her bed reading a fashion magazine.

"Ugh, that's such an ugly color." she muttered to herself as she gazed at the dress shown on the page. "Really, who would wear it?" She was just about to turn the page when Jin bursted in, unhinging the door in the process, of course making Asuka pissed.

"Hey, what the heck you ass?! You broke my door!" she spat, throwing the magazine at him, which hit his arm with a surprising force. Jin just stared at her blankly. It's not his fault she bought a cheap door. What's wrong with this girl? A pyschopath can easily break in here and kill her in her sleep! For shame. He wonders how they're even related.

Jin was just about to answer her when he noted he had a small paper-cut on his hand, probably the thickness of a strand of hair. He looked horrified and looked at his cousin with shock.

"FIEND! I CAN ADD THIS CHARGE TO THE CRIME YOU ALSO COMMITTED! THAT IS ASSAULT! LOOK AI IT! ARE YOU HAPPY!?" he shrieked, crazily pointing to his hand. The brunnette looked at him like he had 2 heads. (Actually she perrfered that option than what was happening right now.)

"What are you talking about? I never commited any crime! And besides, you can't even _notice_ the scar for freaking sakes!" she shot back.

He gasped. He never knew his cousin was such a heartless monster. She didn't even say sorry for causing his injury and leaving him in withering pain. In fact, he can actually see a tiny speck of blood oozing from his cut right now. He needs to be treated before something fatal can happen.

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME! I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY HOT POCKET!" the Japanese screamed, pointing an accussing finger at her. He didn't get it. What's up with people always lying to him? He thought he was a decent guy. He made sure to be honest all the time, only scream at people when it's required, and be an asshole 24/7. Jin followed all the tips on his _How To Be A "Nice" Guy"_ book.

Asuka's upper lip curled into a scowl. "I didn't take your stupid hot pocket! I don't even like those things anyway!"

"LIAR! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT YOU NOT LIKING PINK AND DRESSES BUT TURNS OUT YOU DID!"

The brunette scoffed and rolled her eyes in response. "Yea, so? What if I _do_ like them?"

Jin shook his head, moving his finger in a dissaproving manner. "You don't look good in pink. It makes you look more bloated than you usually are."

Asuka froze and gritted her teeth, her eyes burning with anger. "_What did you say, hoe?"_

"You also shouldn't wear dresses. It gives away your saggy tighs and shows off your hairy man legs." He promptly remarked, putting his hands on his hips like a diva. You can tell by the tension in the room that a verbal fight's gonna go down.

She stood up from her bed, hands clenched into tight fists on her sides. "You better take that back, you pompous bitch."

"Make me."

With the loudest battle cry she can let out, she charged towards him like an angry bull and roughly tackeled him to the ground. They started rolling around on the floor, hair-pulling and biting each other.

"At least I don't wear a long ugly ass coat and try to pass for a gothic priest!" Asuka hissed as she pinned him down, punching him across his face. There's _no_ way this jerk's gonna get away with insulting her. She already has Lili for that.

Jin kicked her off him and pinned her face-down on the floor, holding her arms behind her back in a painful position. "My coat is _way_ better than whatever crap you dig out from the garbage and pass it by as "clothes.""

"_Really? _Coming from a guy who's clothes look like they were bought from a dirty hobo!" The brunette spat, managing to weasel out of his grasp and nailing her foot on his stomach.

The Japanese let out a wheeze and clutched his stomach, but didn't go down like Asuka expected him to. Instead, he recovered and inhaled air before grabbing a hold of the teen, throwing her over his shoulder and started carrying her downstairs while the girl was shrieking and trashing around, her brick-like fists continiously pounding on his back.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Asuka commanded as he opened the door and headed outside. Once he polietly closed the door with his free arm, (His mom doesn't like it when he leaves the door open. It lets insects in and Jun's _terrified_ of bugs. Especially lady bugs.) he walked over to the pool, which looked like a scary bottomless pit of deep water and stopped at the edge.

Asuka's eyes resembled China plates as she looked at the pool before her.

"You wouldn't _dare_." she sputtered as Jin smirked.

"Oh, I _do_ dare."

The brunette _hated_ water. She hasn't been in a pool or near an ocean ever since that incident when she was 10 years old.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a sunny Wednesday, not a cloud in the sky. Asuka was on her Spring break and her family had decided to go to the beach, even though she wanted to go to the mall to buy clothes and such. She especially desired a gorgeous neon pink one pice bathing suit she had spotted at an expensive boutique that weirdly sells bathing suits, but Lili had already bought it and there's no way in hell Asuka would be seen wearing the same clothes as her. Bitch._

_The brunette was building sand castles while the rest of her family was swimming around in the ocean close to the shore._

_"Asuka!" Her father yelled from the distance. "Come join us! It's pretty fun!"_

_The ocean's waves looked calm and it looked pretty harmless so Asuka climbed to her feet and tried running to the shore, but she tripped over someone's surfboard and fell flat on her face. After spitting out some sand and brushing off her face, she ran (not clumsily this time) to the shore and jumped in, letting the waves wash her away. She swam towards her family, enjoying the cold water splashing at her face._

_"You're right, dad, this is fun!" she giggled, splashing around._

_Her father smiled, joyful that she's enjoying her Spring break so far. But it wasn't going to last any longer. Like Jin, Fate also despises Asuka due to the fact they're related and it's hilarious to cause misery to them, so she decided to ruin her day. Out of the corner of Asuka's eye, she spots Lili, wearing the pink bathing suit she wanted and eyeing the water, as if she's never considered swimming before. _

_The brunette frowned. Why did she had to be here? And why did she chose to wear that bathing suit? What Asuka hates the most is that it actually looks __**good **__on her. It would look better on her though. She has a __**way**__ better looking body than that toothpick._

_Lili also spots Asuka and scowls at her. Asuka, still frowning, swims towards the blonde, ignoring her father's commands to swim back._

_"Vat are you doing here?" Lili huffily asks, putting her hands on her hips, her french accent slightly showing._

_Asuka glares as she gets out the water, now standing in front of her. "The question is what are YOU doing here?"_

_"For Spring Vreak, of course!" she smiled, flipping her long golden hair over her shoulders. "Ze beach is always a vondeful place to be during Spring Vreak!" She noticed the brunette was eyeing her with envy. "Do you like my new bathing vuit? I vought it at ze mall." she bragged while grinning, knowing Asuka had deeply wanted it for herself. Too bad. It would look hideous on her anyway._

_"Why did you even buy it if you're not swimming?" Asuka spat, crossing her arms over her chest._

_The blonde gasped and looked appalled. "Are you mad? I'm only vearing it for show! Haven't you've heard? Dat's where ze fish go to ze restroom! Why on Earth whould I swim in fishes' poop? It's simply horrendous."_

_Asuka usually doesn't care about gross stuff like that, but she couldn't digest the thought of having have swam in the ocean just minutes ago and is now completley covered in fish poop. She let out a high, uncharacteristic yelp and heaves her self to the floor and starts madly rolling around in the sand, hopping to get rid of some of the fish waste._

_Lili smirked as onlookers pointed and laughed. She was happy to embarrass her rival in public. She whipped out her camera and filmed the entire thing, even the part where Asuka tore her bathing suit off and ran around the beach, screaming, "DON'T GO IN THE WATER. THERE'S FISH POOP EVERYWHERE! IT'S MAD I TELL YOU! MAD!"_

_The blonde laughed to herself. "Vat a moron."_

_Ever since then, Asuka's had a deep fear of water, oceans, and fish. ESPECIALLY THE FISH. Why do you think she started hysterically screaming and crying in the movie theateres when she first watched Finding Nemo? (She origionally didn't want to go, but her parents dragged her along, hoping it would help with her fears. Apparently, it didn't work.)_

**END OF FLASHBAK**

Before Asuka could say anything else, Jin lifted her over his shoulders and threw her inside the pool. Once she came to the surface, the burnette started sputtering and madly shrieking and trashing around.

"IT BRINGS BACK HORRIBLE MEMORIES! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!"

Even though Asuka didn't notice, Jin was nice enough to throw her in the shallow end of the pool, so the water level only goes up to her mid-section.

Jin looked at her, pitying her for being such a loser. From all the things in the world, she chose to be afraid of _water_? Sheesh. No wonder she always drinks punch and lemonade all the time. (Even though lemonade's pretty much water with sugar and lemon juice, he plans to tell her later on at the right time. He wants to take a picture of her reaction.)

"I'll take you out, but only if you tell me some information about my hot pocket." Jin said.

Having no other choice, Asuka agreed. "OK! OK! A FEW HOURS AGO, I SAW HWOARANG SNOOPING AROUND THE FRIDGE AND LEAVING WITH SOMETHING IN HIS HAND!"

No. Not his BFF! It couldn't be him! Those bracelets... He thought they symbolized their friendship and how strong it was. God, they even had a secret handshake and everything! To think they even shared the same boxers.

The Japanese threw a fist in the air. "I'M COMING FOR YOU, SOON-TO-BE EX BFF!" He ran off, leaving his cousin screaming in the pool.

"COME BACK YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR, AS SOON AS I FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS DEATH TRAP, I'M COMING TO KILL YOU!" She was too blind with rage to notice the pool ladder next to her.

* * *

**So far this is my favorite chapter for some reason. XD It was hard to type without laughing. CURSE MY ABILITY TO LAUGH FOR EVERYTHING. Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
